Royalty's Descent - Super Mario Fanfic
by Ez Kotobuki
Summary: Waking up in a dungeon, Princess Peach could only remember where she was beforehand. She realized she was kidnapped by that scoundrel Bowser yet again, but for some reason, everything was different. Far different than accustomed to. The thought of Mario revolved tenderly in her mind as she attempted to piece things together.


Darkness.

Pain.

Nausea.

Amnesia.

How did she get here? How does she always end up in a state like this every single time? It was like a cycle that felt like it never found its endpoint. It just felt like it was turning, and turning and turning with no hope of ever stopping.

That's when she finally vomited.

She went by many names; Princess Toadstool, was one until it came to a point where it obscured, becoming too taboo for even her loyal subjects to even utter, so she shortened it. She soon shortened it to Peach. Princess Peach.

Reeling back from the dirt caked, concrete floor, Peach's first action - besides wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist - was to scan the environment. To her surprise, judging by the tough walls, cold interior, and the ungodly odor, it was obvious that she was in a cell. 'Again?', she thought. It was no ordinary cell either; it was rather familiar, like the Princess had been there before.

"But that could only mean…"

She turned to meet the gazes of at least two or three Koopa Troopas, not even half her size, and shuddered as she did so. These bright yellow prehistoric-like creatures stared at her blankly with their beady black pupils, waiting for a sudden move to be made. They did not move an inch, they only stood and peered at the troubled princess.

"Why have I been imprisoned? What have I done wrong?" Peach demanded, grabbing the bars of her cell, soon recognizing the warmth… like someone else's hands were there. No, she recognized this warmth like it was her own. No, it _was_ her own.

She gasped and backed away, placing a heart to her breast, feeling for a heartbeat. She was alive. That was enough to tell her she hadn't died and gone to Hell. Wherever she turned up, however, it definitely wasn't a far cry from it. The memories, it all began to come back to her in a plethora of flashes that it made her reel and dry heave.

The linings of her pink frock was ruined and laced with dirt. Her hair was ruined and needed to be brushed with the most care. She was battered and bruised and no doubt confused, that whenever she tried to remember what happened to her, a torrent of vomit came rushing past her throat, followed by a skull-splitting headache. After spilling her guts one last time, the name came rushing into her head once Peach shared a final glance to one of the Koopas.

"Bowser," she shuddered.

Something of a maniacal, baritone laugh rumbled the dungeon, becoming louder as it approached. The Troopas scrambled about to correct themselves and intertwined into the formation of two adjacent lines, allowing passage of their cruel leader. It was as if on cue when he did. Thumps, possibly the footsteps of the villainous creature, echoed through the dungeon in slow intervals, sifting through the darkness with his bright yellow skin, green face, and crimson hair, bearing his fangs and malevolent smile.

This thing, this… _demon,_ eyed Peach with every ill intention, reaching the familiar cell, wrapping his oversized claws around the bars, and exhaling a low chuckle. Peach simply backed away, sheepishly at that.

"Princess. Ever so honored to make your acquaintance once more," Bowser bellowed with his low and crude voice. He swung his arm over his scaled stomach and bowed to her respectfully.

Peach grunted, and scowled at the Demon King. His face, his very presence brought about a foreboding sensation in her lungs. She was petrified, no less. She could feel his breath, yet he was nowhere near her. The other Koopas trembled with fear at the sight of their leader, and the dead Princess should have been doing the same.

"Spare me your pleasantries, Koopa. I know of your snide schtick, and it won't make me falter, not once," the blonde Princess snarled. "Mario and Luigi will come for me… they'll save me! They'll defeat you like every other time!" This coaxed a rumbling chuckle from Bowser. Somehow it was more than humourous to make him laugh this much.

"The Plumbers, you say? Those walking stereotypes are none of my concern, not this time," Bowser said. "Besides, they won't even get here fast enough."

"What… what do you mean?"

"Simple, your Lordship. I made it so that every step of the way, they are delayed in reaching my castle. I have blocked off every entrance, every path that leads to the fortresses of my personal guards, thus obscuring the Plumbers' way here. They will have to do more than jump around like fools. On top of that, provided they _do_ somehow arrive, they wouldn't want you any longer after I am finished with my _own_ endeavors."

"Sire, shall I prepare the bindings?" a Koopa approached to ask.

"Why wait? I could take her right here, right now!" Bowser replied jubilantly, walking up to the cell to pry the door open.

Peach began to back away, tripping over the dusty remains of what used to be a Dry Bones and landing flat on her ass. Hurriedly, she crawled away to avoid this yellow behemoth- to no avail, of course. Bowser grabbed at the woman's leg and effortlessly lifted her off the ground with a single hand. Before she knew it, Peach was hanging upside down. Her dress rose along with her, revealing her nethers and white lace panties.

"W-What are you doing!? Let me down this instant, monster!" the Princess demanded, squirming in Bowser's palm.

The Demon King simply laughed. He guffawed loudly that it echoed, and went on through the ears of the many witnesses before him. He seldom beat around the bush when it came to his devious plots. What was with the delay this time? "I'll be honest with you, Princess; I didn't want to tell you this before you began to show, but… with this, I can keep myself composed on the matter no longer."

Eying the Princess from head to toe with the most demented of looks, Bowser let out a toothy grin, pausing for a moment.

"S-Show? What do you mean?"

"You mean that you weren't feeling somewhat of a… sharp sensation in your stomach, earlier? Or perhaps my eyes are deceiving me and the puddles of your own vomit are merely figments of my highly deterred imagination? Foolish Princess, I know what I see, and I know what lays before me. It is obvious that you do not allow the Plumber to lay with you after saving your life. My scouts inform me that you bake him feeble cakes. Cakes that one could only go through the trouble of walking to their local bakery rather than making the long trip here. Despite my preparations, what makes you think that PLumber and his second banana brother will bother themselves with you again after such a non-sufficable reward?"

Peach's incessant squirming had finally come to a halt with those words. She eyed the Koopa incredulously, downcasted. To make matters worse, her blood began to rush to her head before making her vision blur and her head hazy. Soon, she went limp.

"...That's what I thought," Bowser said, before dropping the dazed woman on her head, onto the dreary cell floor. "Congratulations, Toadstool, you're a mother."

"...Why? Why would you do this to me? Why not Daisy, or Rosalina?" Peach asked, holding back tears.

Bowser chuckled. "Because their genes are dwarfed by yours. I need a suitable carrier for the one who will succeed my throne when I soon expire. He will surpass even myself in that regard."

"But… how am I pregnant with your abomination now?! That does not explain a thing!"

"You mean that you do not remember? Not one bit? Pfft, bahahaha! It is truly a wonder how you became ruler of all the land when you are far more dense than you let on!" Bowser belittled. "The many times I kidnapped you? Clearly I did not do it void of all reason! Haven't you wondered where all of the other Koopa Troopas come from _after_ your so-called hero had already wiped them out when I kidnap you again? Are you even curious as to how they are all born?" He grabbed the Princess by the legs and forcefully spread them open, kneeling down in front of her.

And then the unthinkable happened, Something sprouted from below Bowser, revealing itself to Peach like a bad omen. It was coated in a dripping liquid when it detracted from the Demon, making the woman's fears come true.

The Princess's eyes grew wider than she ever thought they would. "You're not planning to…"

Promptly, Bowser ripped the panties from Peach and positioned his member for her snatch, smiling darkly and caressing the woman's blonde mane. "No objections, I hope?"

Tears began to trail from the woman's eyes and down her face, peering up to that crimson stare. She wanted to resist and tell him no. She wanted to break away from his grip and run as fast as she could. If what he said was true - Mario and Luigi abandoning her - then running was the only option… however the King of Koopas, his strength was far too much. Too much to shake free of. Too much to not burst into tears all over again. Then again, why resist at all? This came as an afterthought- when the crestfallen Princess decided to close her mouth again.

She remained quiet, giving the Demon his answer.

"Smart, Toadstool, smart."

"What does it matter? You were going to do it anyways…" Peach said, looking away with disdain fresh in her eyes. "...Knock yourself out."

Smiling, with permission given from Her Highness, Bowser roughly entered the woman with all his might, coaxing a sudden and shrill scream from the woman that traveled through the dungeon like everything else. The giant Koopa, he was inside her, ravaging her body like she was nothing less than a simple toy laid out so callously. For Peach? It was wrong. So very wrong. It was a taboo beyond all taboos… yet, it felt so familiar to her. This pain, this fire in her splitting pelvic muscle, like Bowser had already been there before.

N-No... NO, I CHANGE MY MIND, TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU," Peach pleaded, squirming about in an attempt to shake the beast from her petite body. That only drove him forward in this endeavor, of course, spurring him to rip what was left of her pink frock to shreds and revealing the rest of her figure. As Peach was being pushed back and forth against the ground, she was becoming scuffed up and coated with the dirt that lingered about. Her hair was covered in it, turned grey by the dust, and her milky skin was muffled along with the rest. Her screams of agony were blocked out by Bowser's laughs.

He said nothing else, just huffed breaths into her face as his large build thrusted inside the soleful Princess… and she just cursed. She screamed. She flailed her arms about the air, hoping to strike the Koopa to no avail.

She hated his touch.

She hated his face.

She hated his voice.

She hated that laugh of his.

She hated his very presence.

She hated him.

"I'll… I'll kill you. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU….!"

Her fury was all but fruitless, as unfortunately for her, Peach was but a frail thing. Hurting something as towering and hulking as the King of Koopas was comparable to a Moth fighting a grown man.

Before she knew it, Bowser came, stiffening his body and overflowing her womb with his decadent seed.

Panting in writhe from the treatment, Peach could only hear the collective chattering from the other Koopas outside of her cell, pleased to be an audience of such a cruel act, albeit muffled. The obscene scent of Bowser's musky aroma made her gag, and coaxed her into vomiting again at the drop of a dime. Bowser's hand suddenly came down and pushed Peach's head into the grotesque puddle that was her stomach's contents.

As he did this, he repositioned himself and re-entered her for a second round, taking her from behind and roaring a hearty guffaw during so.

"Help me..."

"Please, help me."

"Mario..."

As he finished, Bowser relished in this moment, watching as the ever-so majestic Princess Peach became reduced to nothing but a common sow, and ultimately, the mother of his child.

"...I think I just came up for a name for our son," the King inquired, kneeling over to peer at the broken Princess. He tenderly rubbed at her midriff, running a claw along it with a smirk. "Does Bowser Junior suffice? I personally think it's a wonderful name for someone who's going to succeed me."

"...Fuck you."

"Bowser Junior it is, then," he grinned.


End file.
